Dead or Roses
by Mel-lodyc
Summary: Series of Dead or Alive x Rumble Roses stories. Yuri pairings.


The sun was almost set. The beach was empty with exception of two female figures. One of the girls have a collar-length dark brown hair and was wearing a red polka bikini. She was the Zero Fighter Reiko Hinomoto.

The other girl has copper orange hair color and was wearing a black bikini with red lines. She was Kasumi, the kunoichi of destiny.

The girls were fighting to make some minutes already. Reiko shows that she's stronger and Kasumi shows that she's faster. Reiko charged aiming a kick on Kasumi's face and the ninja dodge the kick and use a sweep kick making the Japanese wrestler fall on the sand. Reiko roll to the side to not be stomped by Kasumi's feet. Reiko attacked Kasumi with punches and kicks and Kasumi just dodge or repel her attacks. Kasumi jumps back to gain space but was hit by a lariat when her feet touch the sand. Reiko walks to her legs and traps Kasumi and a Figure Four Leg. Reiko keeps with the submission while Kasumi greeted her teeth trying to resist the submission. Reiko releases her opponent from the submission and is kicked on the face, Kasumi proceeds with two strikes on her face, followed by a kick to her stomach and finishing with an uppercut, sending the Zero Fighter to the air and landing hard on the sand.

The Kunoichi waited for her opponent to get up. Reiko cleans some saliva from her face and gets up. Both Japanese girls stare at each other in the eyes. Reiko charges again only to Kasumi disappear in front of her leaving behind cherry petals. Then Reiko feels something hit her behind her thigh, she turns around and receives a palm strike in each cheek from Kasumi. Reiko tries a kick and Kasumi repel the leg and elbow her on the midsection, Kasumi then hit Reiko's chest with a high kick. Reiko throws a punch and Kasumi again disappear and reaper behind her, hitting the Zero Fighter on behind the neck.

Reiko turns around and throw a punch and was hit on the back with a punch. She turns around and deliver a kick but was hit on the left side of her stomach. She turns around and try hit Kasumi with her elbow but was hit in the face. She tries a kick and was hit on the back. She tries a punch and is hit on the stomach. Then on the chest, left cheek, midsection, right arm, left thigh, right cheek, left arm, back head, right thigh, left chin, Kasumi keeps teleporting and reappearing around Reiko and attacking her. The last strike was a flying kick on the chest making Reiko hit her back on the rear wall and stay there.

Reiko was panting hard and Kasumi slowly walks to the cornered opponent.

"You should give up." Kasumi suggested. "No. I refuse to lose." Reiko answered before throwing a punch, Kasumi repelled her arm and hit a palm strike on her midsection sending her back to the wall.

"There's no shame in surrender." Kasumi said trying to make her opponent stop trying to fight back. Reiko just glared daggers at the ninja girl. "I will never give up!" Reiko tried again another punch and Kasumi countered with another palm strike. Reiko tried a kick and Kasumi counter-attacked. Reiko keeps trying to attack Kasumi but just ended with her being sent back to the wall behind her. At some point, Reiko was having difficult to stand in her feet. Even seeing in double. On a last attempt to fight back, she staggered in Kasumi's direction and throw a very slow punch that Kasumi easily holds with her hand. Reiko tried to punch her with her other arm and again held by Kasumi's hand. The ninja girl moved Reiko's arms above her head, then to her back and finally she wrapped an arm around Reiko's neck, immobilizing her. "Please, surrender."

Kasumi spoke closer to Reiko's ear, sending some shivers to her spine. Ignoring the shiver, she evaluated her situation. Kasumi immobilized her, holding her arms on her back and an arm around her neck, slowly choking her, she didn't have a choice. "I accept my defeat. You won." Reiko said with a tone of sadness and acceptance. Kasumi let her go and Reiko starts to leave, she stumbled and almost fall on the sand if Kasumi didn't get her in time.

"Need some help?" Kasumi asked putting Reiko on her feet. "Did I hurt you too much?"

"Nothing that I can't handle." Reiko answered ignoring the pain on her sweaty body. "I think that I good shower can resolve that."

"Are you sure that want to shower now?" Kasumi asked with concern. "Don't worry about that. I'm fine. Serious." Kasumi doubts for a moment but decides to comply with Reiko's request.

* * *

Kasumi took Reiko to a locker room located on the beach. The sun was almost set, so didn't have anybody around. Only Reiko and Kasumi.

The locker room has walls with brown tiles, an odd color to a locker room in Reiko's opinion. The floor had a beige color and the lockers are gray colored. Kasumi let go of Reiko who walk in the direction on one of the lockers. She opens one of them and grabs a towel and proceeds by removing her bikini. Kasumi watches Reiko wrapping the towel around her body, then walk to the shower room. Then she looks at herself. The fight against the Zero Fighter really gives to her some workout. She too could use a shower.

She walks to a locker, opens it, removes her bikini, wraps a towel around her body and walks to the shower.

The shower had light blue tiles and the floor had a white color, but just imagine Kasumi's surprise when she sees that not have any wall or any door separating the showers. It was a big room with at least fifteen showers on the walls. She enters right in the time to see Reiko turn on the shower and let a satisfied moan when the warm water hit her naked body. Kasumi put her towel on the wall hook and start to walk. Reiko heard the sound of steps and turn around to see Kasumi walking in her direction with her body bare. Kasumi turns on the shower right on the left side of Reiko and starts to bathe herself and Reiko goes back to her own shower.

For some minutes, both girls said nothing, just keeps showering, letting the water hit their soft skins and run down on their bodies. At the moment, Kasumi was washing her hair and Reiko was passing a soap on her right thigh, making way to her chin then going up again. Kasumi was with her head down and rubbing her hair, her hair strands covering completely her face until she raises her head up and throws her hair back letting a satisfied sigh come from her lips.

Reiko still was soaping herself, this time on the left shoulder, her body covered with foam and a smile on her lips and Kasumi was with her face raised letting the waterfall directly on her face. Kasumi lower her head and open the eyes and her vision caught a bubble coming from the right and she sees Reiko's body covered by soap foam. Slowly the water takes off the foam from her body, except the palm of her hand. Reiko brought her hand closer to her face and blew the foam, letting some bubbles fly around. Some bubbles burst, except for one what landed on Kasumi's hand. She blew the bubble what flew on Reiko's direction and landed on her chest before burst it. The girls make eye contact with each other for some seconds in complete silence, except by the sound of the shower. Finally, Kasumi broke the silence.

"Could you wash my back?" Kasumi's request surprised Reiko, but she nodded. Kasumi soaped her arms with a sponge while Reiko rubbed another soaped sponge on her back making circular movements, covering Kasumi's body with foam. "My turn." Reiko spoke before turns around to Kasumi wash her back. The kunoichi starts to rub the soaped sponge on the wrestler's back. Reiko let a contented sigh escape from her mouth. Kasumi seemed to be in some kind of trance while washing Reiko's back, her hands unconsciously moved to below and touched Reiko's ass. Reiko gasped. "K-Kasumi?"

"O-Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"I-It is okay. Please keep going." Kasumi's eyes widened. "A-Are you sure?" She asked to have sure about the words that come from the wrestler's mouth. "Yes. Please." Kasumi excites for a moment until start to rub Reiko's ass again.

Reiko reacts immediately. She gasped when the ninja's hand touch the skin on her rear. Kasumi makes slow movements with her hands, rubbing and foaming Reiko's ass, gentle touching her skin. Reiko let a content sigh and was about to start to wash her chest, only to be stopped by Kasumi who held her hand. Reiko looks to the ninja and notices her with a seductive smile on her lips. "Let me help you with your chest," Kasumi spoke with her mouth just millimeters from her ear. Reiko again felt the shiver on her spine before Kasumi make her turn around and face her. Kasumi's chest still was covered with foam. She wrapped her arms around Reiko's body and pushed her closer until their bodies touched each other and start to share the same shower.

Both pairs of breasts touched each other making the girls gasp. Reiko was caught by surprise by the ninja's sudden action. Her body was warm due to the water left in her skin by the shower, but let Reiko feel again the chill in her spine. Kasumi pressed herself against the wrestler who seemed still trying to understand what just happened. The ninja starts to kiss her neck, making Reiko start to moan. Her warm lips pressed against her skin for a least one second before she pressed her lips again not so far from the last time. A gentle bite in her shoulder make Reiko gasp, but also was what make her recover the senses and look back at Kasumi smiling.

"Kasumi, your breasts are so soft. I'm jealous." Reiko spoke before wrap her arms around Kasumi's body. Reiko thought that Kasumi's breasts are soft as Dixie ones. "No, they are definitely softer." Reiko thought. The girls keep rubbing against each other, foaming their chests and breasts. Soft moans escaping from their mouths. "I can't take it anymore," Reiko spoke before bring Kasumi's face closer and capture her lips in a kiss.

The action got Kasumi by surprise but returned the kiss. The two girls once opponents in a fight, now become lovers, sharing a sensual kiss under the warm water of a shower. The ladies moaned as the kiss keep going. Kasumi separated their faces, grabbed Reiko by the shoulders and pushed her against the wall. The Japanese kitten feel the cold of the tiles on her back and ass.

The girls started to each other for some seconds, until Kasumi grabbed both Reiko's breasts and the Japanese girl hold the ninja by her back. The kunoichi keeps moving the mounds around, pleasing Reiko who closed the eyes to savor the feeling. Kasumi let go of the right breasts and moved her face to the left side of Reiko's head, removed some hair from the way and gently start to lick her ear while holding the right cheek. Reiko starts to give soft moans due to the Kasumi's work with her tongue. She moved her tongue down on Reiko's neck and make her way to the front of her breast. She licked gently one of her nipples before starting to suck it and hold again the right one.

The pleasure took Reiko like an electrical chain through her body, weakening each one of her muscles each time Kasumi gives a sucking on her breast. She slowly starts to slide the back on the wall and would be sitting on the floor if Kasumi didn't hold her by grabbing her left breast. To stand in her feet more easily Reiko put both hands in Kasumi's shoulders. Kasumi changes between suck, lick and gently bite Reiko's nipple. She moves her hand from the Japanese right breast to her womanhood, putting two fingers inside and moving slowly. "Ohh Kasumi!" She moaned.

Eventually, Reiko lose the strength of her arms, Kasumi stopped pleasing her and the Japanese kitten fall on her knees panting heavily. Reiko half-open her eyes and look to Kasumi. "Why did you stop?" Kasumi answered coming closer her. Her pussy right in front of Reiko's face. "Your turn," Kasumi said in a low voice. Reiko nodded and moved her face closer to the kunoichi's pussy. Reiko licked her lips before starting to lick Kasumi's pussy.

Kasumi licked her lips before starting to moan softly due to the feeling between her legs. She used her hands to start rubbing her breasts and gasped when her hands touch the skin of her mounds while pinching her nipples Kasumi felt a pair of hands grab her ass. Reiko's tongue danced inside of Kasumi, cleaning the fluid coming from her wet gap between her legs. The sounds of the water hitting the kunoichi's body and her moans were the only sounds on the shower of the locker room. Reiko starts to dig her nails on the kunoichi's ass, decreasing, even more, her strength and making her too fall on her knees. Reiko held Kasumi in her arms before she could fall face first on the floor.

For some seconds both women started to each other with seductive smiles on their lips. Kasumi lean ahead and meet again Reiko's lips in a kiss.

* * *

Back at the locker room, both girls were laying in a makeshift bed in the floor with several towels found around. Reiko laid on the top of Kasumi and was messing with one of her breasts. She gently caressed them and give soft kisses her mounds. Kasumi had thrown her arms above her head and let herself be touched by the Japanese kitten. Each touch, each kiss was giving huge pleasure to the kunoichi, making her let soft moans escape from her lips.

Reiko licks her nipple a couple of times before wrapping her lips and starting to suck it. "Hmm. Reiko." Kasumi said between the moans. She keeps sucking while messing with Kasumi's other breasts. The kunoichi moved her arms and embraced Reiko while the Japanese kitten keep with her work. Reiko stopped her work and got back to give kisses in Kasumi skin, making her way to her neck, not stopping kissing. She finally could look at Kasumi in the eyes before start to kiss her lips. The girls caressed each other's bodies while deepened in their kiss. Kasumi used her tongue to invade Reiko's mouth and she returns the tongue kiss.

Their mouths separated but their tongues keep dancing, the women breasts pressing together, making the ladies hornier. Kasumi grabbed Reiko's butt and start to squeeze them, making Reiko lost focus on the kiss and let the kunoichi get dominance. Kasumi got up to sit in her butt while still making out with Reiko, who was having difficulty to focus while having her ass massaged and have her tongue wrestling against Kasumi's. Kasumi broke the kiss and grabbed Reiko by the shoulders, then she laid down the wrestler on her front, with her ass raised up. Reiko felt something wet enter in her butt hole. The tongue starts to move around her inside. Kasumi was gently holding her by the tights while licking her butt hole with delight.

"Kasumi..." Reiko whispered, being overwhelmed by the feeling in her ass. Each lick sending electricity through her body in less than a second. Suddenly she was turned with her back down on the towels, and Kasumi crawled to the top of her. With her arms on each side of Reiko, Kasumi aimed her breasts to Reiko's. Both pairs of nipples pressed against each other for a moment and Kasumi starts to move her body, using low movements and making her nipples rub against Reiko's. Kasumi focused solely on her moves as Reiko laid there, motionless, enjoying the feeling of a pair of breasts pressing against her own.

"Press harder..." The Japanese kitten said and then she wrapped her arms around Kasumi, helping her with the movement. Every moan from Reiko only encouraged Kasumi to move a bit faster but taking care to the moment last as long as possible. Sweat running down in their skins as the sex did not slow down a bit. Reiko was close but resisted, she also wanted to last longer.

Unfortunately for Reiko and Kasumi, the felling was too much for both girls to take and soon, both girls screamed each other's name after a final press of their breasts.

Reiko and Kasumi still had some lust in their bodies so they decide to end by scissoring each other. Their pussies rubbed against each other as they pressed their lips in a passionate kiss. Reiko gasped when felt Kasumi's hand grab one of her breasts but went back to kiss the kunoichi. Some of their womanly juices dripped from their skins to the cold floor, the towels were spread apart by they move.

"Don't stop!" Reiko shouts as she wrapped her arms around Kasumi's body to draw her closer. Kasumi did the same. "I won't until this is done."

Only moans could be heard on the locker as the girls moved faster thanks to their juices coating their pussies and helping in their moves. Reiko squeezed Kasumi's nipple while the kunoichi keeps squeezing her breast. They keep playing with each other's boobs until start to kiss again. Finally, the climax came. Reiko and Kasumi screamed one last time before fall on their backs.

Both girls laid in silence, breathing deeply while recovering from their session of sex. Kasumi wanted to crawl over Reiko and kiss her once again but she afraid that once their lips meet, she would have started once again, and was getting late.

Kasumi helped Reiko on her feet, then wear her bikini back along with the wrestler. Reiko and Kasumi left the locker room with smiles on their lips.

* * *

The night came and Kasumi walked through the corridors of the hotel wearing her blue shirt and white jeans pants. She spotted a door and knocked a few times, after a couple of seconds the door opened revealing Reiko wearing a white blouse and black shorts.

She allowed Kasumi to enter, closed the door and was kissed by Kasumi and kissed her back. It was only the beginning of the night.


End file.
